Uma noite inesquecível
by UmaOtomeRandom
Summary: Seiya convida os bronzeboys para uma festa do pijama, aparentemente normal, até que uma visita inesperada faz com que o cavaleiro de Pegasus perca a responsabilidade por seus atos... Seiya x Shiryu


Seiya ligou para seus amigos marcando uma festa do pijama na sua casa, só para descontrair da árdua vida de Cavaleiros deles. A hora de início era 18:30 e todos já haviam confirmado sua presença.

(...)

A campainha toca e Seiya vai atendê-la.

\- Oi Hyoga, entra!

\- Obrigado Seiya - o loiro respondeu com seu sotaque russo

\- Vai se ajeitando por aí e vamos esperar os outros.

Mal ele disse isso, a campainha toca novamente e o Pegasus vai atender.

\- E aí Shun? Entra, o Hyoga já está lá. - deu uma piscadela para Shun.

\- O-ok... - o esverdeado corou levemente. Fazia 1 semana em que os Bronzeados haviam descoberto que Andrômeda e Cisne andavam se pegando por aí.

Antes de fechar a porta, o Pegasus vê Ikki se aproximando da casa.

\- Oi Seiya. - disse o azulado, sem nenhuma expressão amigável no rosto.

\- Entra aí Ikki. O Shun tá logo ali.

Fênix nada disse e entrou com a cara amarrada.

\- S-Seiya, cadê o Shiryu? - perguntou Shun

\- Ele disse que viria. Ele não é de se atrasar.

\- Não parece - comentou Hyoga

\- Bem, vamos esperar.

Passou-se mais de 30 minutos e nada do Cavaleiro de Dragão aparecer. Decidiram então começar sem ele. Os Bronzeados viram filmes, comeram pipoca e viram 2 Girls 1 Cup, que traumatizou todos. Depois de tudo isso, eles finalmente foram dormir. Os Cavaleiros ajeitaram-se no chão da sala da casa de Seiya, cada um com seu saco de dormir e rapidamente pegaram no sono.

De repente, Seiya, que estava bastante adormecido, é acordado por alguém.

\- Quem é que... - murmurou o mesmo

Olhando para o lado, ele vê o Cavaleiro de Dragão, Shiryu.

\- Shiryu? O que faz aqui essa hora? Você deveria ter chegado antes. - sussurrou o moreno

\- Eu vim essa hora apenas com uma intenção.

O Dragão começou a se aproximar do Pegasus e o mesmo aproximava-se também. Num instante os dois já estavam com os rostos colados em um beijo intenso, tanto que Shiryu deixou escapar um leve gemido.

\- Vamos para um lugar mais reservado - sugeriu Seiya, lançando um olhar sedutor para o Cavaleiro de cabelos negros

O Dragão assentiu e subiram para o segundo andar, mais precisamente para o quarto do Pegasus. Chegando lá, trancaram a porta e reiniciaram o beijo intenso de antes. Em seguida, Seiya levou Shiryu até a cama, ficando por cima do mesmo. Ambos tiraram suas roupas, ficando somente com suas peças íntimas.

O Cavaleiro de Pegasus começou a distribuir diversos beijos pelo corpo escultural do Dragão, fazendo-o soltar alguns gemidos baixos. Chegou até o pescoço do mesmo, deixando lentamente umas leves mordidas, o que arrancou mais gemidos da boca de Shiryu. Seiya, desceu sua mão até o membro já ereto de Shiryu e segurou-o, fazendo em seguida alguns movimentos que excitaram o companheiro.

\- Se-Seiya... - dizia o Dragão entre gemidos - Va-vamos logo...

\- Shh... Calma Shiryu. Você precisa ser mais provocado...

Aquelas simples palavras fizeram o Cavaleiro de Dragão se excitar ainda mais e ficar cada vez mais louco de vontade de querer o moreno fazendo-o seu, possuindo-o. Seiya retirou de Shiryu a peça que faltava, revelando por inteiro seu membro enrijecido, e louco por ele. Logo, o Pegasus retirou a sua própria, causando uma certa admiração no de cabelos negros ao ver o tamanho do "amiguinho" do Cavaleiro.

\- Shiryu, pode aproveitar. - ordenou calmamente, o moreno.

Indo em sua direção, o mesmo iniciou, com a boca, a masturbar o Pegasus, que já estava louco de tanto prazer. Nunca imaginaria que seu melhor amigo poderia fazer isso tão bem. Depois, foi a vez de Seiya provocar o membro do amigo, fazendo-o gemer gradativamente mais alto.

O Dragão teve que se conter. Lembrou-se dos colegas que dormiam no andar de baixo da casa. Realmente - era o que pensava - Seiya era excelente nisso. Não conseguia imaginar situação melhor. Quando Shiryu estava quase no seu ápice, Seiya para.

\- Seiya? - perguntou

\- Vire. - o Bronzeado ordenou, com uma voz sedutora e olhar penetrante.

O Cavaleiro obedeceu e não tardou para sentir ser totalmente preenchido pelo amigo. O aroma de tesão (N/A: se é que isso é possível!) invadia o quarto. Pegasus acelerava as penetrações enquanto Shiryu gemia seu nome.

Em seguida, Seiya, ainda estocando no Dragão, masturbava o membro do mesmo, só aumentando a tesão que o melhor amigo sentia.

\- Se-Seiya... Menos força... Po-por favooor...

Ele sentia que estava prestes a gozar. E foi o que aconteceu. Os dois caíram exaustos na cama.

\- Nunca pensei que sexo cansaria tanto - Pegasus quebrou o silêncio, ofegante

\- Mas valeu a pena, cada segundo. - disse Shiryu

\- Sabe, acabei de perceber uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Que eu te amo. - e foi dar um calmo selinho no amigo

\- Eu também Seiya, eu também.

No final, os dois dormiram abraçados, sabendo que se amavam. Foi uma noite inesquecível.


End file.
